Caring for Ichigo
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's very sick, but no one knows. Is anyone going to find out?


**Caring for Ichigo**

Ichigo came home after quitting Café Mew Mew, and found a note from her parents saying they were gone for a month to care for a sick friend. Since this was nothing new, she crumpled up the note and recycled it. Then she went upstairs to do her homework. She went to bed early that night; she was really tired for some reason.

The next morning, she woke up feeling awful, and put a hand on her forehead. It felt really hot, signifying that she had a pretty bad fever. Deciding to get some fever medicine, she sat up, and almost immediately fell back as a wave of dizziness came over her. She closed her eyes, and that helped a little, but she was asleep soon after.

She woke up again that afternoon, and realized that dizziness or not, sitting up wasn't an option; she felt like all her strength had been drained away. Realizing she couldn't keep her eyes open, she went back to sleep.

_**Two days later:**_ Ichigo's condition wasn't any better, and she thought her fever had gone up. She had also discovered her phone had died, and she was too weak to use telepathy. _Unless someone comes here, I'm probably going to die like this, _she thought gloomily. Sighing, she went back to sleep.

Later that day, teleportation sounded in the room, but Ichigo didn't hear it; she was asleep again. Kisshu appeared, but his smirk dropped off his face when he saw Ichigo. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was getting harsher. Kisshu ran over and put a hand on her forehead, and gasped. _How long has she been like this? _he wondered.

It didn't matter now, Kisshu realized, as he called telepathically, _PAI! Come to Ichigo's house, now!_

Pai obviously heard the urgency in his tone, because he teleported in a minute later. He came over and put a hand on Ichigo's chest, then said, "We have to bring her back to the ship; you and I won't be able to teleport after healing her."

Kisshu gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported, followed by Pai, to his room. "Kisshu, the medical ward's a better place," Pai commented.

Kisshu teleported to the medical ward and put Ichigo down on one of the beds in there. Pai teleported in and put a hand on Ichigo's chest, saying, "I'll let you know when I need more power."

Kisshu nodded, and remained silent as Pai's hand began to glow. Twenty minutes later, Pai said, "Kisshu, I need your power."

Kisshu immediately grabbed Pai's outstretched hand, and started pouring his power into Pai. Another twenty minutes passed, and Pai finally said, "That's all I can do. She's still pretty weak, though, and I think I need to attach an IV to her arm."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I'll stay with her, you should go rest."

Pai nodded, and got an IV drip ready, then put it in Ichigo's arm, and covered her with blankets. Kisshu settled down in a chair next to the bed, and Pai walked out, too tired to teleport.

By the next morning, Kisshu was also exhausted. Pai came in a while later, and said, "Kisshu, go to bed, I'll watch her."

Kisshu just nodded and went to his room, then fell into bed and went to sleep.

He woke up about nine hours later, feeling better, and he got up, then went back to the medical ward. Pai was still sitting there, but he looked tired, and Ichigo was still asleep. "Pai, go get some rest, I'm feeling better," Kisshu said softly.

"K…." Pai said. "Ichigo should be awake soon, so tell her she can't do anything even remotely energetic for at least two days. If you want to go make something for her to eat, you should call me; she shouldn't be alone in that condition. And I put some water in here." He pointed to a table, and Kisshu saw a pitcher of water and a glass.

"Thanks Pai," Kisshu said. Pai nodded and walked out.

Two hours later, Kisshu was still watching Ichigo, when she started to stir. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked softly.

Ichigo opened her eyes and turned her head, looking at him. "Kisshu?" she asked, her voice weak. "Where am I?"

"The medical ward of our ship," Kisshu said. "Why didn't you call anyone? It took forty minutes and all of my and Pai's power to heal you to this point."

"My cell phone died…." Ichigo said. "And I was too weak to use telepathy."

Kisshu sighed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel really weak, but other than that I feel better," Ichigo said. "I'm really thirsty, though."

Kisshu poured a glass of water, and said, "I'll help you, Pai said you shouldn't be doing anything like sitting up."

Ichigo sighed but nodded, and Kisshu helped her sit up, supporting her and helping her drink the water. When she finished, he helped her lie back down, and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of, but I'm sleepy again," Ichigo said.

"I'll go make something; let me just call Pai," Kisshu said. "He said it's not good to leave you alone."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

Kisshu concentrated, then said, "He's coming."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in a minute later, and said, "Kisshu, light foods."

"I know, I was going to make miso soup," Kisshu said. "And if you go near it, I'll lock you up, got it?"

"Got it," Pai said gloomily. Kisshu teleported out with a sigh.

"Why can't you go near it?" Ichigo asked as Pai sat down in the chair next to her.

"Because I'm apparently a kitchen disaster, and I accidentally put sink cleanser in the last batch of tomato soup Kisshu made," Pai said gloomily.

"Jeez, do you have any common sense?" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently not," Pai said, still gloomy.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you guys helping me?" Ichigo asked.

"Your insane school friends killed Deep Blue's human host, that's why," Pai said. "He was the only reason we were attacking. Now we're waiting for some excuse to get rid of your evil leader and form a truce."

"Moe and Miwa said he's number one on their hit list," Ichigo commented.

"I guess we could talk to them," Pai said.

"Talk to who?" Kisshu asked as he walked in with a bowl of miso soup.

"Moe and Miwa, so they can kill Blondie," Ichigo said.

"Good idea," Kisshu said. "Pai can handle that, right?"

Pai started to say something, then stopped. "Lettuce says Blondie found out we have Ichigo," he said. "She says she and Pudding will come too, and stop them from hurting us."

"I'm staying with Ichigo," Kisshu said. "She can't go anywhere anyways."

"I'll go to the main room," Pai said. "That's where Lettuce said they're coming to."

"K, be careful," Kisshu said.

"I will," Pai said, and teleported out. Kisshu sat down in the chair next to the bed, and asked, "Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"K, open up," Kisshu said. Ichigo obeyed, and Kisshu started feeding her the soup. By the time she was done, she looked sleepy, and Kisshu said, "Go back to sleep, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo fell asleep almost immediately, and Kisshu settled down to watch her.

_**Meanwhile, with Pai: **_Soon after Pai landed in the main room, a portal opened up, and the Mews and Ryou stepped out. "What did you do with Ichigo?" Ryou demanded.

"She's in the medical ward; she was extremely sick, and she's still recovering," Pai said. "I don't know what your problem is; we just brought her here to make sure she wouldn't die."

"What do you care?" Ryou asked.

"I would think it would be obvious; Kisshu can't live without her," Pai said calmly. "Besides, her insane school friends killed our leader. So now the only thing left in our way is you."

"Your way of what?" Ryou asked.

"Forming a truce," Pai said. "We all know you're a completely evil monster who would never form a truce with us no matter what, so the majority vote was to kill you."

"Who else was voting?" Ryou asked warily.

"Me, Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto, Lettuce, and Pudding," Pai said. "Lettuce thinks she can get Keiichiro on board, too."

"Been there, done that," Lettuce said. "Oh, and Zakuro and Mint finally agreed too. Moe and Miwa are just waiting for the signal to get rid of Blondie here, since we know he's a hazard to have around while we're working this out."

"Tell them we're ready," Pai said.

Mint and Zakuro pinned Ryou's arms behind his back as Lettuce concentrated. "They'll be here soon," she said.

Two minutes later, Moe and Miwa teleported in, and Moe asked, "Lettuce, is it time?"

"Hai," Lettuce said. "Ichigo's resting, though, so freeze his mouth."

Miwa smirked and snapped her fingers. Ryou's mouth snapped shut, and Moe and Miwa went over and grabbed him as Moe said, "The rest of you should take Pudding somewhere else."

"We'll go back to Earth," Lettuce said. She opened up another portal, and she and the other Mews stepped through it as Moe and Miwa threw Ryou on the ground and started beating him to a pulp.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_Kisshu was still watching Ichigo, and he noticed she was stirring. Finally she opened her eyes and turned her head. "Kisshu?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"How long will it be before I can get up?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'd guess a few days at least," Kisshu said.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Ichigo said softly. "I love you."

Kisshu smiled. "Sure Koneko-chan," he said. Then he realized what she had said last, and his jaw dropped. Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, your reaction was priceless," Ichigo said happily. "And you're not dreaming, by the way."

Kisshu's face lit up, and Ichigo smiled.

Pai teleported in a minute later, and said, "I don't think I can watch anymore…."

"What's going on?" Kisshu asked.

"Moe and Miwa are beating Blondie to death," Pai said. "They froze his mouth shut so he wouldn't disturb Ichigo, but now they're going overboard. I told them they'd be cleaning the mess up, though."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I'm kind of curious…."

"DO NOT go look," Pai said. "You'll throw up."

Kisshu sighed, but didn't go anywhere. Pai put a hand on Ichigo's chest, and said, "You need about two more days in bed, but then you should be able to get up."

"K…." Ichigo said sleepily. "Thanks."

"Sure," Pai said. "Get some more rest; I'm sure Kisshu will be here if you need anything."

"Yup," Kisshu said. He smoothed Ichigo's hair back as she fell asleep.

_**Two days later: **_Ichigo was able to get up and walk around now, but she still couldn't stay up for very long.

Another three days passed before Ichigo was back to full strength, and when she was well enough, Kisshu took her home. The others had formed a truce, and Pai was taking the Mew Aqua back to Cyniclonia. Kisshu, however, had decided to stay on Earth with Ichigo, which made them both very happy.

**Another one…..**


End file.
